


Clock Hands

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demons, Gen, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer comes to a sixteen year old Sam Winchester to offer him a chance at everything he never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Really random little one shot.

"Hello, Sam," a voice spoke from the darkness.

"Hi?" I questioned looking around the room curiously, "I'm sorry, but who are you? Where are you?"

A soft chuckle came from behind me causing me to spin around. I swallowedroughly seeing an older man walk out of the shadows. Without thinking and against all my training I took a step back.

My movement brought another chuckle to the mans lips as he walked forward. Everything in me was telling me that I should run. The man in front of me was dangerous, but I couldn't bring myself to move at all.

The man was taller than me, at least 6 feet, with short blond hair and icy blue eyes. I had to admit he was attractive. Though the fact that I was afraid of him dampened that attraction a lot.

Swallowing roughly I balled my hands into fists trying to calm myself down. Dad and dean both told me that I needed to keep a cool head in situations like this. It was something that I had never truly gotten the hang of.

The man slowly started to walk the edge of the room keeping half of himself in the shadows. It made the dark blue suit he was wearing look all the more ommunious. Though it was all the better if that was what he was going for.

"Do you know who I am, Sam?" the blond questioned smiling though he didn't look at me.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm sorry, sir. Are you friends with my Dad?"

"Honestly, not in the slightest. Your father would wish to see nothing more than my death."

My heart started to beat faster at that. I knew about the hunting and though I had been on a few myself I was never allowed out of their eye sight unless it was to stay in the car. Half the time I wondered why I was even there.

Both Dean and Dad knew that I didn't like hunting. I was always telling them that I'd rather be at the motel studying for school or even researching for the hunt. Still, I was drug out and handed a gun and knife.

"What are you?" I asked reaching towards the knife I carried in my jacket, "Who are you?"

"Oh, Sam," the man sadly spoke, "Please don't do that. I would never harm you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I would never lie to you, Sam. I give you my word. I cannot lie to you."

Looking away from the man I ran a hand through my hair unconcusiously taking my hand away from my knife. The man must have noticed though because he made a pleased noise in the back of his throat before stopping in front of me.

"How old are you, Sam?" he questioned staring into my eyes.

"Sixteen," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

"No. No. Don't do that. Be confident in yourself. Never hide."

The edges of my lips twitched into a smile that I was too slow in covering up. The blond lifted his hand running his fingers across my jaw before pulling away causing me entire body to shutter at the movement.

"Who are you?" I whispered once more.

"My name is Lucifer," he spoke nodding his head to me.

Gasping softly I took another step back. The man in front of me was the Devil. Literally. And for some reason he felt the need to be around me. With none of my family anywhere near me. Yeah, now would be a good time to get my knife out.

Lucifer sighed as my hand moved back to my knife. His hands dropped to his sides in defeat. Just seeing the look in his eyes I let my hands drop once more. I couldn't stand knowing it was my fault he looked like that.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sam," Lucifer offered softly, "I would never hurt you."

"Then what do you want?"

"Do I have to want something?"

"Dean says everyone wants something."

"Oh, but Sam, I'm not everyone. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I missed breakfast since I couldn't find my English paper. I should be in class though."

"Don't worry about that. No one will know you missed school."

"Really? You can do that?"

Lucifer offered me a small smirk extending his hand towards me. I looked around the room once more before taking a deep breath and resting my hand in his. The smile that he offered was brighter than I thought possible.

The blond snapped his fingers with a wink towards me. A tug on my stomach had me closing my eyes. It wasn't until cold fingers tapped the side of my face that I opened my eyes to see us standing outside of a restaurant.

"You like Italian?" Lucifer motioned to the doors.

"I love it," I smiled shyly, "I don't have any money though."

"When you're withme you needn't worry about that. I can take care of everything."

I felt confused by the blond, but I followed him none the less. It was so odd to explain I didn't want to leave his side. Though I did notice that he hadn't let go of my hand. Not that I wanted him to.

As we walked through the empty restaurant I began to notice how cold he was. It was like holding my hand in a bucket of ice water. Well, except for the fact it didn't hurt at all. In fact, holding his hand felt really nice.

Sliding into the seat closest to the window. I tried not to let my disappointment show when the man let go of my hand and took a seat across from me. Lucifer smiled softly picking up the menu and looking away from me.

In the back of my mind I knew I should pick up my menu as well, but I found myself staring at him instead. Now that I could see all of him I had to admit that he looked as terrifying as he looked attractive.

His hair looked brighter now that we were in the light. The suit looked lighter now as well. It brought out the blue in his eyes. Those eyes met mine a second later causing me to look away a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Lucifer asked a slight worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat picking up the menut, "I'm fine."

Blue eyes stared at me for a few minutes longer before going back to his menu. I let out a soft sigh when he finally looked away from me. I had no idea what was going on with me. This was nothing I had experinced before.

"Anything look good?" a waitress asked walking to out table offering Lucifer a bow.

The woman turned to me just in time to see her black eyes fade back to green. My heart jumped once more causing Lucifer to rest his hand on mine without looking away from the menu.

"Lasgna," Lucifer offered calmly, "Salad. No dressing. Water."

"Okay, sir," she smiled writing everything down, "And you?"

"Chicken Carbonara?" I asked trying not to look at the demon.

"Salad or soup?"

"Salad. No dressing please?"

"Of course. What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have Root Beer?"

"Sure do. I'll get you your drinks and some bread for your wait."

The demon offered the table another smile, bowed to Lucifer, and then left. It wasn't until I couldn't hear the clanking of her heels that I let myself relax. I don't know why I thought we'd be surrounded by humans. He was Lucifer. Of course he walked around with demons.

"Do they make you uncomfortable, Sam?" Lucifer asked, "My demons?"

"A little," I responded my eyes darting around the restaurant, "It's kind of engrained in my brain to kill them."

"Yes, your father. I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? I mean...You didn't...Did you...?"

"Send the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, to kill your mother? No, Sam, I would never harm you like that. Still, I feel as if this is my fault."

"Then why? I don't understand."

Lucifer opened his mouth to explain, but closed it once the waitress walked up. The demon quickly set down our salads and drinks before leaving. I continued to stare at the blond waiting for him to explain what he meant, but he started eating instead.

I wanted to push the issue, bt there was a wariness in the man that had me picking up my fork. As I ate I couldn't help thinking that somethign was wrong with me. This was never how I acted towards anyone.

I was stronger than this. I fought when I had to. I never backed down from anything. Yet here I was just sitting across from the Devil acting like a little kid that got in trouble by his parents. It made no sense.

"Sam," Lucifer soothing rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, "I have no idea what's going on."

"Your father never told you, did he?"

"Told me what?"

Lucifer sighed softly putting his fork down. I waited a moment for him to start talking, but instead he just smiled sadly. I was really starting to hate seeing that look. It didn't look right on his face.

Without thinking I moved to the other side of the table so I was sitting next to him. Lucifer seemed as surprised by the move as I was, but instead of saying thing he moved his arm so it was resting on the back of the seat.

"Sam," Lucifer started, "You are my vessel."

"Your vessel?" I questioned as Lucifer moved my food in front of me, "What does that mean?"

"Angels, even ones that were cast out like myself, have specific bodies they fall apart because they can't handle our power."

"And I'm yours?"

"Yes, you are my one true vessel."

I felt like I had been punched when he said that. I was not only Lucifer's vessel, but my Dad knew and didn't think that I needed to know. Did Dean know too? Is that why I always had to go on hunts with them?

The arm on the back of the bench moved to wrap around my shoulders pulling me closer to the blond. I found myself snuggling into his side my eyes closed tightly against the rest of the world.

"Oh, Sam," Lucifer rubbed my arm, "I am truly sorry. I believed your father had told you."

Shaking my head I wrapped an arm around his waist tucking my legs under me. The older man placed a kiss to the top of my head while tightening his arm around me. It was so soothing that I let myself relax.

The only other person that could ever make me feel this safe was Dean. It was different than my brother though. I don't know why. It jsut felt...It felt like there was more that Lucifer was offering.

"You need to eat, Sam," Lucifer moved me so I was sitting up.

"I don't..." I started.

"Hush, little one. I know you feel sick. I understand, I truly do. Today is to be a good day though. Don't let your father ruin our day."

I staring into the icy blue eyes for a moment before smiling soflty. As odd as it was to say Lucifer was right. He was trying to give me a nice day and I wasn't going to ruin that.

Keeping as close as I could I started to eat once more. The older man was pleased by this. At least it seemed that way when he pressed another kiss to the top of my head and didn't remove his arm.

"What does being your vessel entail?" I questioned curiously.

"At the moment," Lucifer smiled softly, "Nothing. You're still a child, Sam. I can't take your childhood away from you."

"What childhood?"

I hadn't meant for Lucifer to hear me, but the way he suddenly stiffened told me he had. I knew that my childhood wasn't normal. If it wasn't for Dean I doubt I'd have the little that I had now.

"That can change," Lucifer spoke squeezing my shoulder.

"I'm sixteen, Lucifer," I shook my head, "My childhood is already over."

"Maybe not. Sam, I can change you inot a child. I can raise you like you should have been. If you'd like."

Looking at the waitress in fornt of me walk up and put the rest of our food down I realized that I only had one concern. Of course that one thing was a deal breaker.

"Will I remember anything?" I asked swallowing roughly.

"No," Lucifer supplied, "Not a thing."

"And you'll be the one taking care of me? You won't push me off to the side? You'll be there? You'll be...You'll be my Dad?"

"Yes, Sam. I'll be your Dad."

Biting my lower lip I thought back to everything that had happened in my life. I couldn't say I had a bad life. I might hate it, but with Dean there it wasn't bad. Still, when it came down to it...

"Okay," I nodded my head, "I'll...Let's do it."


End file.
